


I is for Insomnia

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Coffee Shops, Dream Bubbles, First Kiss, Insomnia, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), Weddings, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean opens his eyes and finds himself in his bed at the bunker. He reached to the side of his bed and finds it empty. This latest dream was so real. He can still feel the weight of Castiel’s cock in his mouth. He can taste the phantom taste of Cas’s come on his tongue.Dean looks over at the alarm clock he keeps next to his desk. It reads 3:11 am. He sighs and gets up. There’s no way he’s waking up from another dream just to remind him of how empty he feels yet again today. He makes his way to the kitchen and finds a glass and a bottle of whiskey to occupy the rest of his night.





	I is for Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This is letter I for ABC Prompts. If you'd like to suggest words for my upcoming letters please leave it in the comments or visit me on Tumblr.

**Night one**

Hands slowly tickle up his sides on their way to flick his nipples. Dean groans in appreciation to all the sensations happening. He looks down and sees a silky head of dark hair and he runs his fingers through it. Dean hears a groan and then suddenly his cock is engulfed in heat. Dean throws his head against his pillows as he’s overcome with the feeling of hot and wet and perfect.

“Fuck! Your mouth is so perfect!” Dean moans as he instinctively begins to thrust his hips up into the waiting mouth. Dean knows he’s getting close but he never wants this moment to stop. It feels so good!

A finger makes its way up to his mouth and he welcomes it. Dean swirls his tongue around the finger before it’s gone again. He feels the familiar bloom of warmth in his belly telling him he’s growing closer and closer to the edge.

He feels a finger slide down to his entrance and Dean’s mind whites out. He comes harder than he has in a long time and shouts, “Cas!”

Dean’s eyes fly open in panic. When he looks down, instead of finding his best friend, he finds a dark room. His hands reach down and he finds a sticky mess in his boxers.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Dean whispers. He’s too old for stupid wet dreams. Especially when they’re about his angel best friend who just so happens to be sleeping right next door and completely oblivious of Dean’s stupid, unrequited, idiotic, school girl crush. Dean huffs before changing and trying to get back to sleep.

**Night Two**

Dean is in one of his favorite places in the whole world, the driver’s seat of his Baby, on the open road. Sammy is by his side and his angel is in the back seat leaning over the edge towards the front. Sam changes the radio stations until he finds a station playing Bon Jovi.

Dean looks over at his brother with a giant grin on his face as the opening cords of ‘Dead or Alive’ start playing. Both of the Winchesters start screaming the song completely off tune and as obnoxiously as he possibly can. Dean’s eyes continuously shift to the rear view mirror so he can see Cas’s reaction. Cas just gives Dean a small smile and it makes his stomach flutter in delight. The three of them make a ragtag family but Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

This time when Dean wakes up it’s with a smile on his face and a tune in his head.

**Night Three**

Dean walks into his favorite coffee shop in town. He loves this place because it’s right on the way to campus and the convenience is great. He’s gotten to know the baristas that work and they all know him by name.

Today is Thursday so he’s expecting a bouncing bundle of redhead behind the counter. Dean is surprised when instead he’s greeted by the most gorgeous person he’s ever seen. It’s clique to say that time stands still but Dean honestly feels like he’s frozen in time. The guy behind the counter has beautiful brunette hair that looks like he’s just gotten out of bed. His eyes are unearthly blue and Dean thinks he could stare at them for hours. The guy’s shirt shows off his toned frame and his skinny jeans show off runner thighs that make Dean’s mouth dry.

Dean can feel his face warm as he makes his way up to the counter and up to the living breathing eponymy of all of Dean’s wet dreams.

Once he’s up to the counter the guy behind the counter greets him with a friendly ‘hello’. Hearing the guy’s voice does absolutely nothing to deter Dean’s fascination. The guy sounds like he’s gargled gravel and it _does_ things to Dean.

“Dean!” Charlie squeals as she comes out from the back. She runs around the counter to give him a big hug. When she pulls back she gestures over at the blue eyed beauty and says, “Dean, this is Cas. Cas, this is Dean. He’s in here almost every day so get used to seeing him around here.”

Cas smirks and quips, “I think I can get used to it.” Dean feels his face heat up again but answers with his best smile. Charlie relays his usual and Cas goes about making it while Charlie begins filing Dean in with gossip.

“So, what do you think?” Charlie whispers.

“Think of what, Charles?”

“Him, dummy. That’s the guy I was telling you about.”

_Oh, shit,_ Dean thinks. This is the guy that Charlie had been telling Dean all about. The guy that she thinks is his perfect man. The one that she’s apparently been talking Dean up about for a week.

“When you said you’d switch teams for him because of how hot he was I didn’t believe you.”

“And now?” She asks with an eye brow raised.

“Well, call me a believer.”

They both laugh as Cas walks up with Dean’s order. When Dean grabs it, their fingers touch and his chest blossoms with warmth.

He gives Cas a flirty smile as he thanks him. As he turns to leave he notices the number written on the cup and instead of leaving he turns to face the man again.

“You busy tonight, Cas?”

Cas’s face breaks out into a giant grin as he shakes his head.

“What time are you off?”

“Seven.”

“See you at seven,” Dean says nonchalantly as he walks towards the door. He can’t wipe the smile off of his face as he whistles on his way to his class.

Dean slowly blinks awake to a dark room. He’s alone of course, because he’s always alone. He always goes asleep alone and wakes up alone and walks around every day feeling alone.

“What the fuck is going on?” he says to his pillow. Dean doesn’t even know where this dream could have come from. He’s never been to college. He doesn’t do fancy coffee shops. Castiel is a freaking angel. Dean tries to go back to sleep but ends up staring up at his ceiling feeling confused and alone.

**Night Four**

Dean drapes himself across Castiel’s back. He runs his hands up the angel’s sides until his hands rest above Cas’s. He intertwines their fingers together and squeeze.

“Dean,” Cas moans and it pushes Dean to thrust harder. Dean nuzzles Castiel’s neck and nibbles on any of the skin he can get his mouth on. There’s a spot right behind the angel’s ear that he nips knowing it will drive him nuts.

“Cas. Fuck. I’m getting close, babe.” Dean grabs hold of Cas’s hip and pulls it up enough so he can reach his hand around to stroke his neglected cock.

“Fuck,” Cas groans and the sounds of Castiel cussing throws Dean hurtling over the edge. He comes hard inside Cas.

He feels bad because Cas didn’t come yet but he makes up for it quickly. Dean rolls the angel over and without any warning swallows down Castiel’s red and engorged cock. He reaches down and thrusts two fingers into Cas’s hole and immediately seeks out his prostate. Between the dual sensations, Cas only lasts a few minutes before he’s spilling down Dean’s throat with his head thrown back in pleasure.

Dean opens his eyes and finds himself in his bed at the bunker. He reached to the side of his bed and finds it empty. This latest dream was so real. He can still feel the weight of Castiel’s cock in his mouth. He can taste the phantom taste of Cas’s come on his tongue.

Dean looks over at the alarm clock he keeps next to his desk. It reads 3:11 am. He sighs and gets up. There’s no way he’s waking up from another dream just to remind him of how empty he feels yet again today. He makes his way to the kitchen and finds a glass and a bottle of whiskey to occupy the rest of his night.

**Night Five**

Dean stares up at his ceiling. He’s determined not to fall asleep tonight. He doesn’t want to deal with these feelings once he wakes up from these dreams. He can’t take it! He’s only human and he can only take getting glimpses of what it would be like to have Castiel in all the ways he wants only to wake up alone and go about his day like nothing happened.

He toys with the idea of confessing his feelings for his best friend but he always ends up finding some sort of excuse not to. It’s never the right time, there’s no chance he feels the same way, the world is ending again, Castiel is an angel who could never love a human, and the list goes on and on.

His last thought before falling asleep is, m _aybe tomorrow I’ll tell him._

Dean sits next to his new husband at the head table. He can’t take his eyes off of Cas for long. They’re both dressed in their tuxedos and look sharp as hell.

Sammy, who’s sitting next to Dean taps his glass to get everyone’s attention.

“First off, I’d like to thank everyone for being here. I know it means the world to these two that you could come and celebrate with them and we’re just thankful so to have all of you in our lives and we love you.” Sam takes a breath and looks over at the grooms. “And now it’s time for embarrassment,” he starts with a chuckle. “I remember the very first time Dean brought his new boyfriend over to meet the family.”

Beside him, Dean hears Cas groan in embarrassment and he squeezes his hand in support and flashes his husband a smirk. Sam proceeds to tell everyone about how Castiel made the very worst first impression by showing up late, bumping his car into their Mary’s pick-up truck, and finally dropping the bottle of wine he brought, spilling it all over the kitchen floor. Yet, the entire family didn’t bat an eye helping reassure their new guest that none of that mattered. They welcomed Cas with open arms.

Once the speeches are over and dinner is said and done, the new couple wander out onto the dance floor for their very first dance. They sway and hold each other and whisper sweet nothings. It’s perfect.

Perfection, unfortunately, can’t last back in the real world. This time when Dean wakes up he gets pissed. Getting pissed is so much easier to process than the empty brokenness he feels. He strolls down to the bunker’s gym and works out until he’s sweaty, panting and feeling a bit more like himself.

**Night Six**

Dean storms into the cabin without even knocking. He knows Cas is in here and he knows he’s not interrupting anything. And even if he is he doesn’t give a shit.

He finds Cas laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. When Dean walks up to him he looks over and says, “I was wondering when you’d be here.”

Dean sees red, “Are you fucking kidding me? How in the hell can you be so calm? You almost fucking _died_ , Cas!”

Cas sits up and gives Dean a look like Dean had grown two heads. “We almost die every day, Dean. Why is this time so different?”

“How is this time different? Well, how about the fact that it could have been prevented if you would have just followed orders!”

Cas lifts his chin in defiance. “Don’t even start this again. We all got out fine and I ended up getting those meds that we needed. We got a win, Dean.”

“And what about next time, Cas?” Dean yells. “Next time you go off on your own and don’t come back what then? You’re so goddamn stubborn.”

“That’s just rich coming from you,” Cas huffs as he stands up so they’re face to face.

“That’s not the point! The point is you can’t go off and fucking die, Cas.” Dean turns and looks at the opposite wall. “What the hell would I do without you?”

“Right! Because I’m your second in command. Right hand man. You don’t want me to die because you need me. Well go yell at someone else because I don’t feel like dealing with out fearless leader tonight.”

“Fuck you, Cas.” Dean turns back around to look at Cas again. “If that’s what you really think then fine, I’ll go.” Dean is about to storm back out the way he came when a hand grips his wrist.

“Damn it, Dean!”

Dean spins around and grabs Cas by the collar and pulls him so their chest collide. Their lips meet in a heated kiss. They kiss until they’re both out of breath and are forced to pull back.

“I love you, you stupid son of a bitch,” Dean says before his lips are back on Castiel’s.

Cas pulls back to say, “I love you too, you stupid fucker.” But now his lips pull up into the smallest smile and their kissing again.

Dean wakes up to Sammy tapping him on the shoulder. Dean straightens up to find he’s fallen asleep at the war table surrounded in lore books. He thinks back to this most recent dream and shudders. He remembers the 2014 that Zachariah sent him to and he hates it now just as much as he did back then.

Dean finds his brother’s eyes and finds a look of concern and worry. He huffs and tries to calm himself before having this talk.

“Dean, are you alright?”

He thinks about lying through his ass as usual but something in his gut needs to tell Sammy. He needs some sort of relief from the weight in his belly and the hurt in his chest. “No,” his voice breaks just saying that one word. He looks back down at the table.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Dean.”

“I’ve been having these dreams. I don’t even want to close my eyes at night anymore.”

“Like nightmares?” Sam asks. Of course that’s were Sam’s mind would go.

“Something like that. I’m gonna go start breakfast,” Dean says as he rushes to the kitchen. He can’t do this now. He can’t deal with this.

**Day Eight**

Dean spent the entire night pacing the library, taking shots of energy, and chugging coffee. There was no way he was falling asleep just to wake up alone and empty again. Nope. Not gonna happen.

Dean thrusts his hips up to meets Cas’s. When their cocks brush he groans at the feeling. Cas leans forward to grab the lube from where he dropped it next to the pillows. He squeezes some onto his fingers and is about to reach behind himself when Dean grabs his wrist.

“Wait,” Dean takes a deep breath and looks straight into Castiel’s eyes when he continues. “I want to, tonight.”

Castiel’s intake of breath is audible and his eyes turn hungry. “Are you sure? There’s no pressure, Dean.”

“I’m sure.” And he truly is. “I want to. I wanna feel you, baby. I trust you.”

Cas nods and slides down Dean’s body. He kisses and touches Dean with such love and adoration. Before Dean knows it, Cas is already three fingers in and getting his cock ready with lube.

Cas grabs a pillow and places it under Dean’s ass. He grips Dean’s hips before inching his cock into his ass. Cas goes slow and makes sure Dean isn’t uncomfortable at all. Once he’s fully sheathed he stops and slumps down to pepper Dean’s face with kisses.

“Cas, you can move. I’m okay.”

Cas nods and begins rocking into Dean. Dean’s mind completely goes blank. The only thing he knows is Cas, Cas, Cas.

“I love you,” he blurts out. Cas stops moving and looks down with shiny eyes.

“Really? Do you mean that, Dean?”

“Of course, Cas. I love you so much babe.” He reaches his hands up and pulls Castiel down until they are face to face.

“I love you too,” Cas whispers into Dean’s neck. Cas continues his thrusting and they cling to each other. They can’t tell where one ends and the other starts. They make love in such a way that neither can doubt the love for the other.

Dean wakes up alone and in tears.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yells. He’s alone and he can’t blame anyone but himself.

He thinks about all the dreams he’s had and how much he wants them all to be true. He is in love with his best friend and he wants them to be together. He wants them to hunt together, snuggle together, do dumb coupley things together, maybe get a house, get married, and Dean wants it all.

But when in his life has he gotten what he wanted? When have things gone his way? Dean feels like the wind is knocked out of him. He takes big gulps of air, his throat burns, and his eyes continue to water and pour.

“Fuck!” He can’t do this. Dean refuses to sit back and continue to suffer. If there’s even a tiny chance that things might work out, if there’s even a slight chance at being happy, he has to try. Right?

He stands up and checks his clock for the time. It’s 3 in the afternoon so Cas should be somewhere about the bunker.

“Fuck it,” he says as he stalks out of his room. Dean finds Castiel in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of coffee. He’s wearing his usual outfit minus the trench coat and suit coat and Dean can’t help but think he looks hot.

“Cas.” Dean says with conviction. He refuses to back down. This is his moment. He’s about to make a long speech about how he and Castiel should be together and they’ll be happy and… Dean bursts out crying.

“Dean,” Cas says in alarm and runs over to Dean. He wraps his arms around Dean and holds him as Dean tries to control his breathing and his head.

Dean leans back to try to talk. “Cas,” he starts as tears continue to run down his face.

“Dean, is this about why you haven’t been speaking to me lately?” Dean’s heart sinks. He was hoping that Cas hadn’t noticed that but the ever observant angel has.

Dean can’t find the words so he nods his head. His pleading eyes find those baby blues he love so much. “I have to tell you something but you’re gonna hate me for it. I need you as a friend and I don’t think I can live without you. But you’re an angel so I know you don’t really need me.” Dean continues to ramble. “You’re so amazing and powerful and also really hot and I’m just me. Dean Winchester who gets everyone he loves killed and I just…”

Castiel places a hand over Dean’s mouth to stop his talking. Cas’s eyes are rounder than Dean’s ever seen them. “Dean,” Cas whispers. The way he says his name in such a reverence way gives Dean hope.

Dean mumbles under Castiel’s hand. Cas’s lips lift in a tiny smile. He moves his hand and waits for Dean to try again.

“I love you.” He said it. Dean said the words that have been aching to be said for years. He finally did it.

“I love you too. Of course I do, Dean. I thought you knew.” Castiel’s eyes turn watery with unshed tears and Dean knows his eyes must look the same. “Can I kiss you? Please?”

Dean doesn’t give him and answer. Instead he surges forward and seals their lips together. This feeling is nothing like his dreams. This is real and tangible and amazing.

Suddenly someone outside their bubble is slow clapping. Honest to god freaking slow clapping. The two of them slowly turn to see who the hell is there and it’s Gabriel.

“It’s about fucking time!” Gabe says as he shoves a chocolate bar into his mouth. “It took an entire fucking week for you to get your ass outa your head. You’re fucking welcome.” Then he snaps his fingers and is gone.

Cas looks at Dean with a raised eye brow. “Do I want to know?”

“I promise to tell you about it later.” He gives Cas a kiss. “But I’m pretty sure we were in the middle of something first.”

Cas smirk and kisses Dean back. “Mmm, I think you’re absolutely right, Dean.”


End file.
